Alyssa Lies
by Katty Wood
Summary: Songfic based on the song Alyssa Lies, sung by Jason Michael Carroll. Ron thinks about his family, especially his daughter Leah and her new friend Alyssa. Rated T to be safe, child abused implied.


AN: This is my first fanfic, so please review! No flamers please, you can say I'm terrible but be nice about it. Um, I heard this song on the radio and it made me write this story. Tell me what you think!

Katty

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, to my everlasting disappointment, I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling, Goddess that she is does. Now that you mention it I don't own the song Alyssa Lies either. I'm not sure who does, but it's sung by Jason Michael Carroll. I don't know if that means he owns it though…

Alyssa Lies

Ron sits in his living room, in the house he and Hermione bought right after they got married. He was looking through a photo album, thinking about all the wonderful times they had had. Their wedding, which took place right after Voldemort's defeat, had been a double wedding with Harry and Ginny. The three, well four now, had always done everything together and it had just seemed right to be married together. **She looked so beautiful** he though, looking at a picture of Hermione twirling in her wedding dress. The only day that had made him happier was the birth of their daughter, Leah Belle Weasley. She, thankfully, looked just like her mother, with her fathers red hair of course. She acted a bit too much like the twins for Ron's sanity, but he loved her more than anything.

Hermione was currently away on a trip for work. She was one of the worlds top Herbologists, working closely with Neville Longbottom, trying to find a plant to help cure dragon pox. Ron had gone a more predictable route and was the coach of the Cannons. He had been a player for many years but after Leah's birth had decided to go with a less dangerous career. Harry was still on the team, and took quite well to Ron's bossing him around. Ron was waiting for Leah to come home from the Hogsmeade School for Young Witches and Wizards. She was the light of his life; he made sure he was home every day by the time she came home so he could spend time with her. She was daddy's little girl, he was her best friend.

_My little girl met a new friend, _

_Just the other day, _

_On the playground at school _

_Between the tires and the swings _

He looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time for her to be dropped off by the bus. After his one ride on the Knight Bus all those years ago, it terrified him to know she rode a bus, even though he knew the school bus driver was much more competent. He walked to the garden thinking about what they would do tonight. **Maybe we will go to Harry's. She would love to see Aunt Ginny again.** She had come home for a visit a week ago and announced that when she grew up she wanted to be Aunt Ginny. Hermione had tried to explain you couldn't be another person, you had to be yourself, but Leah was having none of it. She wanted to be Aunt Ginny and nothing was going to change her mind.

**But Leah had mentioned a new friend a few days ago, maybe she would like to invite... um… Allison? Abigail? Alys… Alyssa! That's it. Maybe she would like to invite Alyssa over and we will go to the park. **Hearing a loud pop, Ron went to the door and opening it, with a huge grin on his face. Bending down, he gathered Leah in his arms as she ran to him, crying.

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes, _

_And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies" _

"Oh, Daddy" she sobbed, "She lied. She lies all the time. Alyssa lies everyday at school."

_Well I just brushed it off at first, _

_'cause I didn't know _

_How much my little girl had been hurt _

_Or the things she had seen. _

_I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me" _

_And she said... _

Ron didn't know what Leah was talking about but children's friendships changed with the wind. Last week Leah's best friend had been Cora Longbottom, Neville and Luna's daughter, the week before it was Tayla Thomas, Dean and Lavender's little girl. **Alyssa probably cheated at a game**. **Ah, the whims of youth. **He thought fondly.

_"Alyssa lies to the classroom, _

_Alyssa lies everyday at school, _

_Alyssa lies to the teachers _

_As she tries to cover every bruise" _

"Bruises?" Ron asked gently "Honey, is someone hurting Alyssa?"

"Oh Daddy" she whispered, almost asleep "Alyssa lies" Seeing how tired Leah was, he decided to make it an early night. **Tomorrow,** he thought while getting Alyssa ready for bed,** tomorrow I will go see about Alyssa. **No one should ever hurt a child. And if Ron had anything to say about it, no one would hurt Alyssa again.

_My little girl laid her head down that night _

_To go to sleep. _

_As I stepped out the room_

_I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet _

_"God bless my mom and my Dad _

_And my new friend, Alyssa _

_Oh I know she needs you bad _

_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom, _

_Alyssa lies everyday at school, _

_Alyssa lies to the teachers _

_As she tries to cover every bruise" _

Hearing his little girl's sweet prayers, Ron became even more determined to help this lost soul. Staying up, he made lists of everyone to call. Dumbledore would be the first firecall; he would do anything to help a hurt child. Maybe he could get the Ministry to let him and Hermione take Alyssa in. After making his plans, he tried to get some sleep, tomorrow would be a big day.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years _

_As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears _

_I knew just what it was I had to do _

_I knew exactly what I had to do_

_But when we got to school on Monday _

_I heard the news _

The next morning, Ron decided to take Leah to school himself. He didn't really want to let her out of his sight. It was too late to change Alyssa's past, but no one was going to hurt his little girl while he could help it. He knew she was safe on the bus, but knowledge and fear rarely worked together. When they got to the school, she saw Leah's teacher, Katie Wood, formerly Katie Bell now married to Oliver Wood, Scotland's Keeper and Captain. He met Katie's eyes and could see the tears, even from 100 feet away. Setting his jaw, he asked the unspoken question. Katie's answer: a somber nod and silent tears.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad _

_The lump in my throat grew bigger _

_With every question that she asked. _

_Until I felt the tears run down my face _

_And I told her _

_That Alyssa wouldn't be at school today _

With a sinking heart Ron realized that all the plans he had made were for nothing. Alyssa was gone. He hear Leah ask what was wrong, but her voice seemed so far away, like they were in a long tunnel and she was moving farther and farther away. Bending down, he pulled his little angel into his arms and crushed her to him. "I'm sorry baby," he whispered into her bushy raid hair over and over. "Alyssa isn't going to be at school anymore."

"Why Daddy?" she asked innocently "Is she sick? Can we go see her?"

"No, honey, Alyssa isn't sick. Alyssa is… gone. She went up to heaven with Gran'ma Granger. Heaven got a new angel last night"

_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom _

_She doesn't lie anymore at school _

_Alyssa lies with Jesus _

_Because there's nothin' anyone would do _

Katie called all the students parents and soon the small school yard was filled with chairs, and people seated in front of a small podium. "Today," Katie said, her voice filled with tears, "Today, we lost an earth angel. Alyssa was sweetness and light. Purity in its truest form. No one deserves this, but for it to have happened to Alyssa is a crime against nature. Remember her, her glow, her life, her kindness. Remember Alyssa Malfoy…"

_Tears filled my eyes _

_When my little girl asked me why _

_Alyssa lies _

_Oh Daddy, oh Daddy tell me why _

_Alyssa lies _

Ron knew there was nothing he could do to save Alyssa now. But as he apparated to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office after dropping Leah at her Aunts, saving her wasn't on his mind. All he could do was make sure it didn't happen again. "Seamus," he said, shaking hands with his old friend, "It's time. This time, he won't buy his way out…"


End file.
